


Черное

by NewBeginnings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (which probably was a bad idea), Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Episode: s03e05 The Crystal Cave, F/M, Magic Revealed, Morgana's magic revealed, POV Second Person, Season/Series 02, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Что делать, когда находишь гармонию с собой и теряешь гармонию с окружающим миром?





	Черное

**Author's Note:**

> 2х03 — 3x05.  
> Sam Smith — Love Is A Losing Game  
> 30 Seconds To Mars — Bright Lights  
> Почитайте тексты...

Сходить с ума — страшно.

Узнать, что ты не сходишь с ума, а, оказывается, обладаешь даром, за который самый родной тебе человек готов отправить тебя на костер... еще страшнее.

Затаиваешься. Боишься. Молчишь. Лекарство от снов, пожалуйста, да посильнее. Чтобы _они_ не возвращались. Не знаешь толком, что это за _они_. Ночные кошмары, которые злая шутка-судьба обернула в реальность? Пророческие сны?

Магия.

Лекарство от такой жизни, пожалуйста.

Названный брат уверяет, что все будет в порядке. Лучшая подруга и служанка задергивает шторы, уносит свечи и плотно закрывает дверь.

Все будет в порядке, это правда. Скоро все пройдет. Это всего лишь кошмар да потрепанные нервы. Можно поговорить с Гаюсом, вдруг он поможет...

Вдруг он растолкует...

— Что-то не так?

Мерлин не Гаюс, но Мерлин видит, слышит и знает гораздо больше, чем все думают. В этом сложно сомневаться.

— Ты можешь довериться мне, Моргана. Ты же знаешь, что можешь.

Ты знаешь. Ты доверяла раньше. Ты доверяла, и он тебе доверял. Даже когда речь шла о чем-то не совсем законном. Тот мальчик-друид... вы оба сделали для него все, что только можно.

Лучик света — дотянуться, попробовать хоть что-то... сделать.

— Мне страшно, Мерлин. Я больше ничего не понимаю. Мне нужно знать, что происходит.

Он только смотрит на тебя широко распахнутыми глазами, но ты буквально видишь, как в его голове проносятся мысли.

Ты можешь довериться, решаешься довериться и беспомощно шепчешь:

— Это магия, Мерлин.

Ну вот, ты сказала это вслух. Зачем, почему... Почему ему?

— Мне жаль, я не могу ничего сказать.

Зря... без толку.

Сходить с ума страшно.

— Моргана… Моргана, стой! — зовет он.

Нехотя замираешь у двери, колеблясь. Шаги. Теплые и немного грубые руки. Ты часто обнимаешь Гвен, иногда Артура и Утера, но тебя саму — редко кто обнимает.

Развернуться, прижаться, закрыть глаза и уткнуться лбом в плечо. Рука неловко скользит по волосам.

Это магия?

— Все будет хорошо.

Отшатываешься. Ты уже слышала это, и ничего. Ничего не будет хорошо.

— Моргана...

Закрываешь за собой дверь и делаешь глубокий вздох. Вытираешь предательскую слезу.

— Забери свечи, Гвен.

Ночью с трудом засыпаешь. Проваливаешься в мутную бесцветную пучину тьмы, думая, что случится в этот раз? Почему с тобой? За что?

Утром приходят тучи. Вечером приходит Мерлин.

— То, что я сказала прошлой ночью... у меня был кошмар. Я была расстроена.

Он смотрит на тебя иначе, совсем не так, как вчера.

— Когда я в таком состоянии, обычно со мной только Гвен...

— Мне не трудно.

Ты можешь ему доверять, он друг, он никому не сказал и никому не скажет. Даже если и говорить нечего.

— Может, я мог бы помочь?

Волна тепла. Приятно. Но все еще _темно_ , особенно когда он напоминает, что ты воспитанница Утера.

— Друиды помогают таким, как ты.

Друиды... Тебе и не приходило в голову, что Мерлин может это предложить. Хотя толку от этого предложения...

— Я знаю, где ты можешь их найти.

Луч света. Идея. Надежда. Ты улыбаешься — впервые свободно и легко улыбаешься. Мерлин расцветает вместе с тобой.

Он приходит с покровом ночи. Думает, что ты его не замечаешь, и удивлен, когда подзываешь его.

— Я должна поехать одна. Но я ценю такую заботу.

— Я бы не бросил тебя в беде, — просто говорит он, потому что он такой. Он делает что хочет.

Ты тоже так хочешь. Ты во многом ограничена, именно поэтому и уезжаешь ночью из дворца — возможно, надолго. Возможно, навсегда. Возможно, поэтому у тебя появляется ощущение свободы. Хоть на чуть-чуть, но ты вольна.

От Мерлина пахнет мылом, а на его губах какой-то природный вкус не то ягод, не то орехов.

Свет.

 

* * *

Скорпионы. Яд. Влажные листья. Фигура в плаще, тянущая к тебе руку.

Не так ты представляла свободное и светлое будущее.

— Теперь ты в безопасности, — уверенно говорит Аглэйн.

Ты уже это слышала, но теперь... почти веришь. Почему?

Мордред. Мальчик с пугающе ясными глазами и серьезным лицом… который может с тобой телепатически общаться. Ладно.

Отдыхаешь, ощущая легкость и спокойствие. Все в этом скрытом месте тихо, статично и очень живо одновременно.

— Твой король мог бы нас убить.

— Я не разделяю его взгляды на магию.

Впервые говоришь это открыто и спокойно. Как будто так и должно быть.

— Я ищу ответы и надеюсь, что друиды смогут мне их дать.

Говоришь откровенно, но с напряжением, — о своих снах и об огне. Это магия? Наконец-то ответ. И облегчение, подавляющее даже мгновенно вскинувшийся, никогда толком не уходивший страх.

Утер слеп в своем страхе. Когда слышишь это в такой форме, понимаешь, что это так. Иронично — ведь ты тоже боишься... боялась.

— Магия может быть использована на добрые дела.

Вдох... выдох. Постепенно расплываешься в улыбке, искренней и понимающей. Думаешь.

Свет. Тепло. Медленно дышишь, и кажется, что сам воздух помогает прийти тебе в гармонию с собой и окружающим миром. Естественным миром, природой, такими же, как ты, людьми. Другой мир можно оставить в прошлом. Тебя там будет не хватать, но... ты слишком эгоистична, понимаешь с удивлением, ты хочешь лучшего для себя. Ты больше не вынесешь страха, не теперь, когда почувствовала спокойствие и гармонию...

Шорох. Чужак.

Мерлин.

Мальчик, который отправил тебя сюда, в этот земной рай, который почему-то понял и увидел тебя. Мальчик, которого ты бездумно поцеловала на прощание.

— Я пришел забрать тебя обратно в Камелот.

Нет... нет.

— Ты зря потратил время. Я никогда не вернусь туда.

Он меняется в лице. У тебя в нехорошем предчувствии сжимается сердце.

— Король думает, что тебя похитили. Он арестовал кучу людей. Он казнит их всех, если ты не вернешься.

"Пожалуйста", — просят его глаза.

— Если я вернусь, меня ждет та же участь.

— Я не скажу ни единой живой душе.

Тишина. Молчишь, пропуская через себя все, что чувствовала и думала в последние несколько дней. Трясешь головой.

— Мне жаль... но я никогда не вернусь. Эти люди... они как я. Я не чувствую себя здесь такой одинокой. Понимаешь?

Что-то мелькает в его взгляде, странное и далекое. Мимолетная мысль — может, не стоило говорить об одиночестве? Все-таки ты никогда не была _одна_ и не будешь, ведь теперь...

Нет. Нет, твое место здесь.

— Лучше всех понимаю, — произносит Мерлин со странной смесью обреченности и знания.

— Вслед за твоим другом к нам нагрянули люди Артура, — произносит Аглэйн с отчаянием и злостью.

Прочь. Туда, где ничто не угрожает безопасности. Бежать.

Ох, Мерлин-Мерлин... Он же не специально, он только хотел как лучше.

С трудом наступаешь на ногу. Коряги. Камни. Ты не можешь... не можешь. Припадаешь к камню.

— Идите вперед. Я задержу их.

Мерлин... никогда он не перестает удивлять.

— Я этого не забуду.

— Идите! — он не отрывает от тебя взгляда. Отталкиваешься от камня, набирая в воздух легкие, ковыляешь прочь.

Недолго ковыляешь.

— Уходите без меня...

В Аглэйна прилетает стрела. Мордред убегает.

Глаза закрываются.

Снова темнота.

Снова Камелот.

Утер обнимает, бормоча что-то о том, как боялся за тебя. Гвен не спускает с тебя глаз, боясь, что ты исчезнешь. Ты боишься лишь того, что навсегда останешься здесь. Лежишь, смотря на часть своего отражения в зеркале.

Ты думала, что сходишь с ума от того, что с тобой происходит что-то непонятное... Теперь ты понимаешь, что это, и боишься сойти с ума из-за невозможности не понимать.

Стук в дверь.

— Мерлин.

— Моя леди.

Мальчик, который понимает. Который помог увидеть свет и понять себя. Который приволок обратно в темноту — поспособствовал тому, чтобы приволокли.

Молчание, неловкое и отчетливое. Слишком много всего, о чем можно было бы заговорить.

— Я хотел убедиться, в порядке ли ты.

— Все в порядке.

Киваешь. Проглатываешь слова.

— То, что я сказала в лесу...

— Я никому не скажу. Ты можешь доверять мне, Моргана.

В этом-то все и дело — ты доверяешь.

— Теперь я знаю, кто я. И этого не надо бояться.

Улыбается.

— Я рад, что ты снова здесь.

Улыбаешься.

— Спасибо, Мерлин, — говоришь с чувством. Ты не хочешь быть здесь. Ты хочешь быть не здесь.

Пока здесь он, все не настолько жутко.

Он кивает, и ты поспешно открываешь дверь прежде, чем скажешь это вслух. Он выходит.

— Мерлин?

Ты хочешь пожелать ему спокойной ночи, правда. Открываешь рот, чтобы произнести это.

Закрываешь рот. Молчишь, убирая руку с двери и почти протягивая ее вперед. Замечаешь, как она подрагивает.

Можно выдать это за... этикет? Милость? Он поцелует руку и уйдет?

Он целует в губы. Ты кладешь руку куда-то ему на спину.

Свечи уже унесены. Дверь плотно закрыта. Пока здесь он, здесь прекрасно.

Все будет в порядке.

 

* * *

Катрина — странная, своевольная женщина. Слишком своевольная. Утер поражает тебя до глубины души своими поступками, но еще больше — словами и взглядами. От обожания в его глазах тебе неуютно — он тебе как отец, странно видеть такое, — и горько. Ты тоже нуждаешься в таких взглядах. Ты не... У тебя есть Мерлин. Он верный и преданный друг и еще что-то. Но в его глазах такого нет. Может, это и к лучшему, кто он, а кто ты? Разум это понимает, а сердце повторяет: "Горько".

Катрина оказывается троллем. Утер оказывается под властью чар. Какая ирония...

В замок пребывает охотник на ведьм, и желание смеяться пропадает. Совсем. Этот Арэдиан вызывает только страх и отчаяние. Ты в ловушке, тебя загнали в угол.

Он допрашивает Мерлина, и Мерлин потом приходит какой-то странный и подавленный.

Он обыскивает комнаты Мерлина и обвиняет Мерлина в колдовстве. Ты лишь качаешь головой. Мерлин — не волшебник. Он не против магии, но не волшебник. Не волшебник!

Ты боишься уже за двоих.

А потом арестовывают Гаюса, и тебе... становится странно.

Арэдиан не тронет тебя, не тронет Мерлина, но... Гаюс? Тот Гаюс, который всегда помогает и поддерживает? Как?

Мимолетная обжигающая мысль, черная вспышка ясности. Если он такой же — _если он обладает магией_ — почему он лгал тебе? Не только о себе, но и о тебе самой. О твоем даре. Не доверял? Надеялся, что ошибается? Но он знал, знал и все равно промолчал...

Но потом чернота уходит, взгляд проясняется, и снова видишь прежнего Гаюса, старого друга, измученного старца.

Охотник на ведьм допрашивает тебя, и ты... кажется, ты ненароком обвиняешь Гаюса. От пристального ясного взгляда становится не по себе, и ты лишь надеешься, что не скажешь больше ничего. Или хотя бы ничего лишнего.

Когда возвращаешься в свои покои, там Мерлин. Не находит себе места, и ты думаешь — из-за кого?

— У него явно что-то есть на Гаюса... — ты подавляешь желание извиниться. Зажмуриваешься. Выдыхаешь, когда Мерлин крепко прижимает тебя к себе. — А про меня, кажется, ничего не выяснил...

Мерлин кивает, закусив губу. В его глазах нет ни огонька, ни обыкновенной живости — его сильно подкосило.

Берешь его за руку и тянешь к постели. Нужно прогнать это все из головы, хоть ненамного, но отвлечься. Нужен свет.

У Мерлина горячие руки, тонкие и бледные, как и он сам. Множество непонятных шрамов на груди и еще больше на спине. Опознаешь несколько бледно краснеющих полосок, которые, скорее всего, твоих рук дело, и невольно смущаешься.

Роман со слугой. Как банально, скучно, как обычно...

Трепетно, остро, горячо — спокойно.

Он знает. Ты доверяешь. Он успокаивает. Ты поступаешь согласно своим желаниям.

Ты воспитанница короля, а он слуга принца, и все должно быть совсем по-другому, но почему-то все именно так.

Откидываешься на простыни, впиваясь ногтями в кожу на его спине, когда он входит, — да, это твои царапины, перемешанные со шрамами. Шрамы боевые, военные, Мерлин много где бывает с Артуром... днем. Царапины ночные, скрытые, мирные... от любви?

Твоя магия зажигает свечи. Утер сжигает волшебников. Мерлин ни то, ни другое, но горит сам и разжигает внутри тебя что-то буйное, яркое, непокорное и свободное.

Безвольно опускаешь руки, и он находит твои запястья, переплетает пальцы, сильно сжимая, несколько неровных толчков, и ты понимаешь, что он горит еще больше, чем тебе казалось.

Его тело как будто падает на твое, придавливая, и ни одного из вас ни капли не заботят статусы и недозволенность. Главное — близко, рядом, свет и доверие.

Все будет в порядке.

 

* * *

Что-то грядет. Что-то меняется.

Женщина-воин, едва не поразившая Артура. Визит Мордреда. Спокойные сны. Неспокойные дни.

Утер велит казнить очередного волшебника, и ты больше так не можешь. Магия — не зло. Она не для того, чтобы чернить и сводить с ума. Ненавидеть магию и всех, кто ею обладает, противоестественно.

Моргауза обещает помочь, Моргауза друг, и ты невольно слушаешься. Убить Утера? Убить Утера. Мерлин бросает на тебя напряженные взгляды, если он и не знает, что ты затеяла, то точно понимает — с тобой что-то не так. Только вот это не с тобой что-то не так, а с тем, в чем ты живешь. Порядку больше нет места в этом мире. Ты больше не хочешь быть пленницей в мире темного. Мерлин рядом, и Гвен, и Артур рядом, но ты одна. Одна.

А потом все засыпают, и ты в прямом смысле одна, бродишь среди тел в странных позах, ища себя место. Отправляешься на поиски Утера... натыкаешься на Артура с Мерлином, оба живы и нездоровы, но они готовы рискнуть всем ради жизни короля, и ты... ненавидишь их за это. Вообще — ты их любишь, обоих, но сейчас — ненавидишь.

Но не можешь убить Утера на их глазах, ведь тогда они возненавидят тебя. Артур — за смерть отца, а Мерлин...

Мерлин...

Он так странно на тебя смотрит. Как будто знает, как будто понял. Но он ведь не мог?

Ты не понимаешь, почему он охраняет Утера и так печется о нем. Очевидно, что идеальным королем Мерлин его вовсе не считает, а на магию вообще совершенно иначе смотрит. Так почему? Из-за Артура?

Если ты скажешь ему... если бы ты сказала Мерлину, может, он послушал бы тебя. Пошел бы за тобой. Ты должна быть ему дороже, чем Артур, верно?

Они оба начинают поддаваться заклятию, и ты... радуешься. Может быть, они проснутся, когда все будет позади. Может быть, тебе и не придется видеть ненависть, гнев и непонимание в их глазах. Ты сыграешь в горе и потерю, и они тебя даже утешат. Мерлин тебя утешит.

Артур выскакивает за дверь, и ты понимаешь, что вряд ли увидишь его живым.

— Он там не выживет.

Мерлин припадает к двери, тяжело дыша. Медленно оборачивается.

— Мы должны что-то сделать!

Он очень, очень странно смотрит на тебя. Пристально. Так, словно пытается заглянуть в самую душу.

Тебе страшно.

Ты отступаешь — никогда не думала, что испугаешься _Мерлина_.

Трясешь головой. Ты всегда доверяла ему. Что за мысли?

Пытаетесь сделать веревку из обрывков тряпок. Чувствуешь на себе его взгляд и поднимаешь глаза. Выражение лица Мерлина через несколько мгновений меняется, и ты расслабляешься, снова чувствуя тепло.

— Вот, попей.

Пить... такое странное действие. Тебе сложно думать о чем-то настолько обыденном.

— Спасибо, не хочу.

Вы ведь вряд ли выберетесь...

— Как раз глоток для тебя, и потом я допью.

Улыбаешься. Забота. В этом весь Мерлин.

Прохладная вода приятно освежает горло. Ты откладываешь флягу и возвращаешься к веревкам, а Мерлин почему-то отворачивается.

В горле встает комок, а когда пытаешься прокашляться, внутреннюю поверхность обжигает. Стягивает. Тебя что-то душит. Сипишь, пытаясь позвать на помощь, но Мерлин не двигается.

Мерлин не двигается.

Мерлин стоит спиной, напряженный и расправивший плечи, и не двигается.

Рука взлетает к горлу, и ты пытаешься отодвинуть, убрать...

Мерлин отравил тебя.

Он поворачивается. Опускает на тебя странный взгляд. Сожалеющий, но... словно бы говорящий, что так и надо...

Он отравил тебя. Он, человек, который знает тебя лучше всех, которого ты подпустила ближе всех, странный мальчик-слуга, в которого ты позволила себе влюбиться, отравил тебя.

Он опускается на колени, и ты отбиваешься, не даешь ему дотронуться до тебя. Он обнимал тебя этими руками и ими же подлил яд в воду.

Ты не можешь дышать. Не можешь думать. Не можешь бояться. Только издаешь стоны, пытаешься заглотить воздух и не можешь его почувствовать. По телу проходит дрожь, и ты медленно оседаешь. Мерлин притягивает тебя к себе. Кладет твою голову к себе на колени, как делал это тысячу раз, но крепко держит за плечи — как будто тебе хватит сил вырваться и убежать.

За что?

За что…

Слышится хлопок, его хватка усиливается, но это последнее, что ты ощущаешь перед тем, как тебя настигает темнота.

 

* * *

А в следующий раз его видит уже новая ты. Внешне та же, но совсем другая внутри. Ты понимаешь, что происходит и что должно произойти, и знаешь, что делаешь.

Знаешь, к чему стремишься.

Ненависть. Гнев. Обида. Непонимание... но оно не важно. Причины не важны.

Ненависть. Мрак. Темнота, которая стала светом и смыслом.

Он предал тебя, почти убил собственными руками. Он поступил с тобой хуже, чем мог бы поступить Утер.

Его ты тоже ненавидишь. Ты всех их собираешься уничтожить, но действуешь умно и осторожно. Тебя "нашли". Вернули. Подлечили. Приняли.

Артур обнимает тебя. Он рад, что ты вернулась. Ты тоже рада, но совсем по другой причине.

— Все будет в порядке. Теперь ты в безопасности.

Ты столько раз слышала эти слова... столько раз они были пустым звуком, отговорками непонимающих. Ложью.

Ложью было многое.

Напряженная фигура возле двери.

— Мерлин.

Он замирает, оборачивается.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой.

Бросает испуганный взгляд в сторону открытой двери. Не того он боится...

— Я знаю, что ты сделал. — В твой голос проникают истеричные нотки, и ты делаешь вдох. — Ты пытался отравить меня.

— Я не хотел! — горячо произносит он.

На мгновение отводишь взгляд, боясь не выдержать этого.

Предатель.

"Ты можешь мне доверять".

— Все в порядке, Мерлин, я понимаю, — ты выдавливаешь широкую улыбку. Ты на самом деле понимаешь. Понимаешь, что ваши дороги разошлись навсегда. — Ты пытался защитить своих друзей. Я сделала бы то же на твоем месте.

Он всегда видел тебя насквозь, и ты прилагаешь все усилия, чтобы обмануть его. Раньше тебе и в голову бы не пришло, что придется это делать... Но с тех пор утекло много воды.

Ты обвиняешь колдунов, выражаешь поддержку Утеру, извиняешься за что-то, стараясь при этом не терять лицо, пару раз всхлипываешь, — и Мерлин разворачивается. Делает пару шагов в твою сторону.

Нет... он не должен приближаться. Ты должна выдержать.

— Я просто... Я надеюсь, что ты простишь меня.

Его губы медленно расползаются в улыбке.

— Мне так жаль... — ждешь, ждешь… — Что ты столько всего перенесла.

Ты ждала совсем не этого.

Теперь он чего-то ждет. Ему что-то нужно. Он, кажется, так и готов броситься вперед, пасть к твоим ногам.

— Я рад, что ты вернулась.

Он уже говорил это. Тогда, в первую ночь.

Тебя словно пронзает болью.

Ты улыбаешься и киваешь.

Так и не дождавшись, Мерлин выходит и плотно закрывает дверь.

Все будет в порядке.

 

* * *

Армия Сенреда атакует Камелот снаружи. Армия мертвецов атакует изнутри, и ты во главе, ты контролируешь их. Ты сама как мертвец.

Ты сделаешь все, все, что угодно, и Мерлин тебя не остановит. Ни действиями, ни взглядами и мольбами.

— Моргана, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя...

Не даешь ему приблизиться к посоху. Ни за что. Он тебя не остановит.

— Из всех людей именно ты могла бы изменить мнение Утера...

Ты готова сорваться. Ты ненавидишь этого мальчишку всем сердцем, всем, что есть в тебе живого. Как он смеет вот так.

— У тебя нет магии, Мерлин! И не надейся понять!

Он отшатывается, и его глаза тускнеют.

— Мы могли бы найти другой способ.

Никаких "мы". Нет. Больше никогда.

Ты сильная, ты стала гораздо сильнее, но боишься, что твоих сил не хватит, чтобы устоять. Больше никаких "мы". Ты одна. В этом замке ты теперь — одна.

— Нет никакого другого пути.

Помедлив, он кивает, словно понимая. Отступает... бросается вперед, но ты выбиваешь меч у него из рук. Направляешь свой меч на него.

— И что ты сделаешь, убьешь меня? — он почти ухмыляется. Бросает вызов, уверенный, что ты не сможешь навредить.

Ты не сможешь? Ты сможешь?

Сжимаешь зубы и делаешь выпад. Он ныряет, хватает оружие. Бьешься как никогда в жизни. Ты не можешь уступить ему, только не снова, когда один раз он уже побил тебя, бросил и смешал с грязью, показал, что ни во что не ставит случившееся между вами.

Удар. Выпад. Отразить.

"Ты можешь доверять мне, Моргана".

Когда тебя с ног сбивает каменная глыба, ты почти чувствуешь облегчение. Ты уже знаешь, как обернешь его победу в свою пользу, и почти рада, что устояла, что не сдалась сама, что Мерлина не пришлось убивать… но потом вспоминаешь, что теперь ненавидишь его.

И когда он в следующий раз пытается помешать тебе — врывается в твою комнату, преграждает путь, хватает за запястья, совсем не так, как делал это раньше, ни намека на былую нежность и трепетность, — ты позволяешь огню внутри себя гореть, а магии вырваться на свободу.

Мерлин отлетает и ударяется о стену, пламя ползет по шторам, а ты, проверив, на месте ли кинжал, выходишь из комнаты и ни о чем не жалеешь.

Почти.


End file.
